doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Lost Episodes of Doom
there where some mistakes did anyone see them??? : Um... do you mean bugs in the maps, problems with the packaging/frontend, or errors in this article itself? Ryan W 14:53, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Creators I guess, we should use the complete names of Chris Klie (Christen David Klie) and Bob Carter (Robert Kiana Carter) through the complete wiki.--Cybdmn 19:22, 17 January 2009 (UTC) : Why just them? Why not everyone on the list? Ryan W 23:03, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :: I think that too. The reason i asked here, for these two people is, that this was the first time, i saw that the complete names where not used. This is the article, which leaded me firt to the idea of join here to help. If only my english was better, i could write moret. I'm tempted to do a walkthrough for HacX (i love this one really) too, after finish the one for this. ::: I don't think our formatting guidelines are quite that detailed. :> However, it sounds like a large project to make every name consistent in every article. You may want to post to Central Processing first in case there's some good reason not to do it (I can't think of one). If no one objects after a week or so, just start. ::: I agree with you about the walkthroughs. It's a little embarrassing that we don't even have stubs for every commercial release. Ryan W 00:52, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Be patient. A project like this need time to grow. I have seen that before. If you look at ogdb.de, where i am an administrator, you won't believe how tiny that thing was as it started. And now, circa 5 years later, we can compete with mobygames. I will try to help at my best here, and i guess, when Doom 4 will be released, that this will give another push forward. I have observed the doom community for many years now, and i have seen how it goes high and low. Now it is 15 years old and still alive. And there are not only the old dogs. Many of todays best known mappers were little childs when the game came out, the same goes for many players. I have seen hardcore collectors, who not even reached the age of 25. I guess, some of them will come here to help too. Idgames archive Why does it appear to be on the archive even tho I can't find a mirror that works? ILOVEWario 05:07, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Someone uploaded it back in 2003, but it was later pointed out to Ty Halderman that it was a commercial product, and that the actual text file for the Lost Episodes WAD (not the one on idgames) says you may not distribute it in any form, and so it was removed. For some reason, however, its existence in the HTML frontend does not reflect this. : :Incidentally, the copy uploaded on idgames was a copy that somebody else rebuilt the nodes of to be compatible with Doom Legacy's GL mode, and put up on New Doom without a text file in 2002. The text file on the HTML frontend was written by the uploader, and thus neither the WAD nor the text file in the idgames upload were the original files (which are from December 1994.) The Green Herring 07:19, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for that. It used to be here, at id=11987, but has since been completely ripped out of the archives. I think I managed to find a copy elsewhere on the internet; it wasn't much fun to play but I admire the enterprising chutzpah of the creators. -Ashley Pomeroy 19:26, 14 July 2009 (UTC) unofficial patch? ok so i added an info for zdoom patch 12:39, July 18, 2012 (UTC) i want to buy this book with levels but i don't know where. can anyone help me? 14:43, January 29, 2013 (UTC)